The Tide Rises, The Tide Falls
by Hatter's Apprentice
Summary: Hoshiko, Kiku's smoldering golden eyes gazed up at the pink, sparkling gates for what feels to him like the thousandth time. But then…it wasn't real. Now it is. He reminded himself with a small smile that made his eyes gleam. And so, invisible to the guards, Kiku stealthily sprinted towards the gates and jumped…about more than 50 feet into the air.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND SADLY NEVER WILL OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB, AND SO HERE'S TO LONELY NIGHTS DREAMING ANIME!**

THIRD PERSON:

Hoshiko, Kiku's smoldering golden eyes gazed up at the pink, sparkling gates for what feels to him like the thousandth time. _But then…it wasn't real. Now it is._ He reminded himself with a small smile that made his eyes gleam. And so, invisible to the guards, Kiku stealthily sprinted towards the gates and jumped…about more than 50 feet into the air. He gracefully back flipped over the gates and landed safely on the balls of his feet. Kiku walked past all the yellow marsh mellows and cerulean suits as a shadow on the wall. No one saw; no one noticed. No one will notice, until he wants them to, and that's how this story will proceed…in the palm of Kiku's hands, just how he likes it.

TIME SKIP

Claude Claremont Vermillion knew exactly where he was going. He prowled quickly, so quickly that the world around him began to blur and the soles of John Lobb City shoes started to smoke. Claude finally came to a stop when a fork in his path appeared before him.

"No, don't! You'll get wet, too."

"A little water never hurt anyone; besides, people always tell me I'm dripping with good looks." Suoh, Tamaki and Fujioka, Haruhi; both imperative to the environment _she_ chose, yet from Claude's view point, all he saw were small, insignificant creatures, which—in turn—left him wondering: _Why did she choose this?_ As Claude continued to gaze at the unappealing display of human affection, he noticed another human figure, hovering high above the two—looking down on them to achieve what Claude thought was a God complex. Even as the desire to feel above one's ability sated the girl draped in yellow, smoothed by pearl, and swept over by scarlet, the angry, ugly human emotion of jealousy never left her tear-drop mauve eyes.

"Is this what you're looking for? Why is your face all red; you aren't falling for me are you?"

"No way!" Claude turned, and glided away from the sloppy lovers and tormented soul. He chose left.

Hoshiko, Kiku's blazing golden eyes softened as he plucked a yellow Golden Strike rose from the Ouran rose garden.

"They got my request for the flowers, Claude." Kiku said as his butler silently appeared beside him. He carefully plucked a vibrant Dahlia from the bush as well. "Both of them." He carefully pressed the Dahlia into Claude's gloved hand. At this Claude sighed.

" _Master Kiku_ ," Claude started, cruelly crushing the flower into ash. "I have half a mind to reprimand you. You should not of come here this morning alone. We are supposed to stick together!"

"Oh. You do not like the Dahlia's? You said you liked them. I will inform Chairman Suoh of you indecision immediately. What rose would you prefer?" Tick marks made home on Claude's head and his face flushed red with rage.

"For the last time Master, I do NOT need a FLOWER!" Kiku's eyes widened in shock, and his golden eyes glazed over into an emotionless, lightless grey. Claude exhaled, trying to squash his annoyance.

"But if you don't have a flower, how are we supposed to be in the Host Club together?" Kiku's voice was cold and monotonous, his whole body trembling, and a dark shadow cast across his face. Claude sighed. He knew this was a ploy; one of his Master's temper tantrums to ensure he gets what he wants—but! _But_ , a word only humans use to contradict themselves. The more time he spends with his new Master, the more he uses this mortal word.

"I do guess the dahlia is _quite_ flattering; better than the others before it." Claude said, opening his ash filled left hand. Claude gently tugged on the endless storage of power inside of him, and used it to turn the ash back into the beautiful, vibrant flower it once was, maybe even better. Kiku's eyes immediately morphed back into the smoldering, golden flame, and his lips formed small, tight smile.

"That's what you said before. Now, are you ready Kitty." Kiku took Claude's left hand.

"I keep telling you to stop calling me that." Claude said half-heartedly.

"Good." Kiku took that as consent. Taking the Dahlia from Claude's palm, Kiku turned his hand over. On his finger rested a ring with a golden ban and Sapphire jewel encased in a glass like substance. Kiku carefully took the Dahlia and pressed it to Claude's ring. Using a bit of Claude's power, Kiku pressed the Dahlia into the ring's glass like substance, and then into the very Sapphire jewel itself—binding the flower to the ring, the ring to Claude, and Claude to him. "And now for the final touch." Kiku gently pressed his lips to Claude's ring, making the whole thing glow gold for only a fraction of a second. "Now, me." Kiku said, holding out his left hand—which had an identical ring on it—out to Claude. Claude took Kiku's hand and the Golden Strike rose, and then repeated the process. In the end, he pressed his lips to Kiku's ring, making the ring glow a faint sapphire tinge.

"Should we go to them, Master?" Claude asked, motioning to the building where the creatures were wrapped in yellow and draped cerulean.

No, Claude. They shall come to us." Hoshiko, Kiku grinned a Cheshire cat grin as he and Claude Claremont Vermillion skulked deeper into the Ouran rose garden, side by side.

 **SIGNED:**

 **THE HATTER'S APPRENTICE**


End file.
